


The Past and Present

by Hay389



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindspot seasons 1-4, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay389/pseuds/Hay389
Summary: Here are some one-shots set between season 1 and season 4. These are just some ideas that have been playing on my mind, while I've been working on my other Blindspot chapter story, When Hope Is Lost. Most of these will be Jeller, a lot of angst but also fluff, but if an idea pops up I will stray and focus a chapter on another character. Prompts are always welcomed!





	1. Figuring Things Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave prompt ideas.

Kurt shut the door behind him, another long day at work completed. He was shocked to find the lights in the entire apartment were off, except for a tiny lamp they kept next to the sofa. Jane had come home hours ago when everyone had agreed to call it a day after the big bust they just had, with him opting to stay behind a little longer to finish some paperwork. Or a lot longer, as he looked at the clock that read 11:45 pm. "Jane?" he called out. No response. That was weird, considering she should be here, especially at this time of night. Even though the lights were off, she had to have been there from the two plate of food left on the kitchen table. One looked like it was made for him, and the other looked almost as uneaten as the other except for the fork in the dish that said otherwise."Jane?" he called out again. Maybe she had fallen asleep. Afterall, he himself felt like he could doze off for an entire weekend. He walked into the bedroom, half expecting her to be tangled up in their blanket, but wasn't shocked when he found nothing. He checked the bathroom and then the guest bedroom, with no luck. That meant there was only one place left to look, because if she wasn't there he didn't want to think of what had happened to her. He couldn't lose her again.

Stepping onto the balcony, he spotted her sitting on the floor in the farthest corner. She held on tightly to a bottle of beer, her gaze never leaving the lights New York City had to offer at night. "What are you doing out here, it's freezing." It wasn't really a question, but she looked cold, due to her only having on a tank-top besides her long pajama pants. He didn't miss the way she flinched, obviously lost too much in thought to see him walk out. "I'm fine, Kurt." Jane replied.

"You're going to get sick if your out here without a coat, lets go to bed. After the case we just had I think we both deserve some sleep."

"Go on without me, I'll be there in a bit." Kurt sat down beside her instead, something was off but he wasn't sure what. "What's wrong?" She finally looked at him, a sadness in her eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. Not since after she returned from that black site, her own fate decided already by herself. "Will it ever be the same again?" Kurt tensed, he knew this was coming. "Maybe we should talk about this another day." He got up, and opened the balcony door ready to head back inside. She wasn't ready to drop it though. "And when will be a good time to talk about it? It's already been three weeks since my return. I just don't understand. The first night back was perfect, then you slowly started pulling away. Did I really hurt you so badly Kurt that now you have me back, you want nothing to do with me?" He stared at her, completely frozen. He hadn't expected that to come out of her mouth, the very fact he made her question if he still loved her hurt his entire being. Of course he loved her, he was ready to use every resources he had down to his last dollar just to be with her. Yet, something held him back from voicing it, so all he could do was stare at her silently. "It's ok we...we can talk about it some other time. Forget I said anything," said Jane, getting up and walking past him inside. "Jane, wait!" he called, following after her. She stopped, turning to look at her husband. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull away."

"I...I just don't know what to do anymore, Kurt. I've tried over these past couple weeks to reach you. I asked if you wanted to go out and eat, you said your not hungry. I tried a movie, but you said you were too tired. Do you want to go jogging, no because you already went. Then today I asked if you were coming home, and you said you were staying behind to finish some paperwork, not the first time might I add, but would be home soon. That was over 3 hours ago. And for some stupid reason I believed you, and even made your favorite meal," Jane said, gesturing to the plates he spotted on the table when he walked in. " At this point, I feel exactly like I did since I left, alone." releasing a big sigh, she plopped on the couch, rubbing the side of her face with her hands. Kurt sat down on the opposite side of her. "I think it's safe to say we are just putting everything out there, so, I didn't mean to pull away. Honestly at first, I guess it just came down to me getting used to a routine without you, so having you back after so long was...a change to a normal I had adapted. Then, I got nervous. Jane, how am I supposed to get close again if there's another chance you might walk away, possibly for good? When I woke up and saw the note you left...and...and the ring, I broke. I love you so much, and you took away my choice."

"I really am sorry, Kurt," Jane whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "I never meant to hurt you. I thought by leaving you I was protecting you. I know that for sure you were a lot safer alone than with me at the time, and I'm not sorry for protecting you, or Bethany, or our team."

"I could have helped you protect them. Your my wife Jane and wherever you are is where home is. I just don't understand why you thought leaving was your only option." Kurt watched his wife, finally realizing just how badly this affected her as well. "Why, why are you still with me...ever since we've meant all I've caused you is pain. Nothing good has ever come of knowing me." She looked at him, the look in her eyes expecting him to agree with her. "None of this was ever your fault. People used you to get what they wanted. You're a good person Jane, that's all I have ever seen in you since the first day I meant you." Kurt stopped talking, scooting a little closer to her on the couch."Do you remember the first case you worked on with the team?" Jane sniffed, wiping a few tears off her cheeks while nodding."Yeah. It was the bomb planted in the statue of Liberty."

“Right, and remember you tagged along with the team when we were searching for our suspect? I really didn't want you in the field, cause I was afraid you were going to get hurt. Turns out though you knew how to handle yourself." Jane chuckled, she most certainly did. "You took down a guy who was beating his wife. You were helping someone else when you didn't even know who you were. That's just who you are. I love you so much for it." Scooting the last of the way next to her, he pulled his wife into a hug. Jane smiled, "I love you too."


	2. Meeting Her

Kurt carefully placed his suitcase down on the sidewalk, making sure that it wouldn’t roll away with the strong winds. He was happy to be back for his last semester of military school, anything to get away from his father—although he was still very cautious to leave his sister alone with him again. She may be 14 years old now, but she still needed protection—and Kurt knows now that the only way to provide her that is to finish school, especially after he stayed back for two years from sneaking out late at night just for that reason—to make sure his sister was ok. 

He smiled at her, opening his arms for a hug. “You know you’re going to miss me.” Sarah scoffed, returning the hug. “Yeah cause I’m really going to miss you waking me up early for no reason. Vacations are supposed to be for sleeping in.” Kurt chuckled, waking up early had become a normal after joining a military school—besides he had always been an early riser. “Well I guess the next time I see you will be at graduation, finally free from anyone telling you what to do. Must be nice.”

“You have no idea.” Sarah glanced over her shoulder, staring into the car. “I guess dad isn’t saying goodbye.” 

“Guess not,” replied Kurt, watching his father grip the steering wheel of the car with his right hand. “I’ll call you later this week, just to make sure you’re settled,” Sarah said, giving Kurt one last hug. She jumped in the passenger side seat, and waved goodbye. Kurt waved back, watching his family drive out of distance. Letting out a deep exhale,  
Kurt grabbed his suitcase and headed inside. There weren’t too many people back yet, but everyone had the entire day to return, so it wasn’t too shocking. As much as he loved his sister, Kurt wanted to go back as early as possible to get some distance from his father. 

Stopping for a moment, deciding if he should pick up breakfast first or unpack, Kurt saw a group of three people up ahead deep in an argument. “I don’t care if you don’t want him to go here. It’s my decision as the parent, and it’s final.” The girl who had clearly not liked that response gave a frustrated cry. Not wanting to eavesdrop on any more of the conversation, Kurt continued forward, glancing down at his untied sneaker. When had that happened? Being distracted, Kurt walked right into someone, his embarrassment already catching up with him. He went to apologize, but when he looked up he was caught off guard at the look the girl was giving him. “Watch where you’re going, asshole.” She stormed passed him, Kurt glancing back at her. Kurt can’t recall ever seeing someone with such bright green eyes, but so much anger. Right, sorry, Kurt thought sarcastically. He turned around to be greeted what he assumed was maybe the girl’s guardian. “I’m sorry about that, Remi has quite the temper on her. She doesn’t want her brother attending this school, but she doesn’t seem to accept as her mother I get the final say.” Mother, for some reason that didn’t seem right to Kurt. He wasn’t sensing a motherly vibe off her, especially when the boy, who Kurt can only assume to be Remi’s brother, stood a couple feet away from her and not side by side. It wasn’t his place to judge though. “What’s your name?” The lady asked, smiling at him. “Kurt Weller, Ma’m.”

“Well Kurt Weller, I’m Ellen. Ellen Briggs.”


	3. Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun to write a little sibling bonding with Remi and Roman. I lover Jeller, but I also love the brother and sister relationship between Jane and Roman. So, you’ll probably see a lot more of sibling chapters as well as Jeller. Hope you enjoy, and sorry for any mistakes. I try to catch as many as I can. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blindspot or any of its characters.

Aiming the gun at the target, he took a deep breath and exhaled, the shot ringing out for miles—unheard by any human ears. The bullet completely missed the target, instead in-bedding itself in the tree behind it. Roman gave a frustrated grunt, throwing the gun as far as he could in front of him. “Roman! What the hell are you doing?” Shepherd was not pleased at all. “I’m done with this stupid training. You’ve been trying to teach me how to shoot for a month, and I still can’t hit the dumb target.”

“You can’t just give up because you haven’t been able to hit the board, Roman. It takes time to become skilled at anything.”

“Remi was able to hit it a week after she started handling guns.”

“Some people are just naturally talented, and for others it takes time. That doesn’t mean you won’t be able to ever get it.” Roman rolled his eyes, turning his back towards his mother. He wasn’t about to stand there and get lectured about how he was gifted, it just took time for his abilities to present themself. “Where do you think you’re going young man, I’m in the middle of talking to you. Never turn your back on me unless I give you permission.” Roman kept walking, turning his head back around to give a snarky remark—but the anger he saw in his mother’s eyes made him speechless for a second. When he returned from the woods after his temper cooled down a little, he was in deep shit. His anger got the best of him anyway. “Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?” He continued into the woods, not wanting to turn back out of fear what he might see would make him freeze in place. 

Roman didn’t really know where he was going. It was the middle of winter, and he could feel the cold air biting at his exposed skin. They might have been as far off the grid as possible, but all he knew is he needed to go far enough so that stupid cabin wasn’t in sight. He listened for a couple minutes as the snow crunched under his feet, coming to a stop when he reached a small clearing. During the summer they would use it as a camping ground even though they had the cabin. It became a tradition— although Remi and him have only been with Shepherd for a little over two years—to spend a whole week to themselves with nothing but nature surrounding the small family. He enjoyed it a lot, as it was a time Shepherd would stall their training and treat them like the kids they were. They would talk for hours about nonsense stuff, their mother and him laughing at Remi as she attempted to cook dinner for them—completely baffled after burning the fish they caught, saying she had been practicing how to cook for weeks and swore she was doing better.

Roman dusted snow off an old wooden log and sat down, reminiscing on the two previous summer trips they took—wishing next summer would come sooner. His ears perked up, catching sound of movement in the distance. He scooped up a decent sized rock and threw it in the direction he knew someone was waiting. If it was anyone but his sister, the rock would have hit them dead in the center of the forehead. Remi let the the rock fall back to the ground, smiling at her brother as she took a seat right next to him. “So you can throw a rock perfectly fine, but you can’t hit the target board with a gun?”

“They aren’t the same. Why do you care anyway?” Roman could feel the bitterness resurfacing, faced with his sister being able to do everything perfectly, no matter if she knew how to do it or not. “I care because I’m your sister. I love you Roman and you know that, but I am not going to sit here and play 20 questions. So why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you now, that way we can get the hell out of the cold and drink some hot chocolate mom made.”

“So, mom sent you here?”

“No, she said something was bothering you and that you needed a minute alone. I came searching for you anyway, and thought I might find you here.” Roman remained silent, not really wanting to voice his problem to his sister who was literally the problem. “C’mon Roman I know you, there’s something else bothering you other than not being able to hit a damn target. Tell me.” 

“The problem is you.” Remi hadn’t really been expecting that. Had she done something wrong? She tried her hardest to think back in the past couple weeks. Sure things had been tense, but that was only because their mother was pushing them harder than she ever had before in their training. She was starting to teach Roman how to use a gun, and as she herself already learned months prior, Shepherd was teaching her Russian. Besides training, Remi didn’t really understand what she had did to upset her brother. She always tried to be loving and protective—in her own way of course. Roman didn’t really give her enough time to fully dive deeper, think back and analyze if she messed up along these past few months, before he started to expand on his earlier statement. “The problem is you’re perfect. You can grasp anything taught to you and perfect it in a week. You were able to learn two languages in a month, Remi. I can still barley speak Chinese and mom has been teaching us how to speak that for nine months.”

“To be fair, Chinese is one of the hardest languages to learn.” Roman gave her a pointed look, to tell her that wasn’t the point. “Roman I am not perfect, no one is. Some things come easy, and some don’t. The key is I study and practice. How many hours a day have you spent trying to hit the target before you storm off and wait till the next day?”

“Maybe an hour.”

“You can’t let your anger get the better of you. I know if you focused, you could hit the the target dead center.” Roman smiled at his sister, “Thanks, sis.”

“And you know, I’m not perfect at everything. I can’t cook, for one. Yo tambien puedo comer España.”

“Well I certainly hope you wouldn’t eat Spain,” Roman joked, laughing at his sister’s terrible attempt to speak Spanish. “You know Spanish is one of the easiest languages to learn, sis. You would think you could pick it up right away.”

“I think you get the point. No need to rub it in my face.” She smiled at him, content he was no longer troubled. They sat there for a couple more minutes enjoying the sound of nature, before Remi got up pulling Roman with her. “Let’s go, follow me.” She darted in the direction back towards the cabin, Roman almost tripping a few times over roots and on ice. She finally slowed down, and he crashed into her back rubbing the side of his face. “Geez Remi give me a little warning next time.” 

“Here,” he heard his sister say, shoving something into his hand. He didn’t need to look down to know it was a gun. “Remi I really don’t want to. I think I had enough target practice for one day.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

“Then do it. Aim the gun at the board.” Roman lifted the gun, focusing on his target. “What if I don’t hit it?”

“Just focus, breath in and out. Nothing else matters, don’t let anything around you be a distraction. Pretend the only thing left in the world are you and your target. And if you miss, you’ll just try again. Because you are not a failure, Ian.” Roman nodded, the use of his old name not missed. He took the shot, the bullet going straight through the center of the board. “I told you you could do it.” Turning around, he saw shepherd standing on the porch of the cabin, a small smile on her face. ”Now are you guys coming in for hot chocolate or what, because the more it sits the colder it will get.” 

“Race you?” Questioned Roman. Remi smirked at him, setting off towards the cabin in a sprint, Roman close behind.


End file.
